A Time And Place
by terrified
Summary: A one-shot. Sherlock invites Molly to Baker Street where she soon learns that there is a time and place for everything.


_**A/N: **You have the torrential rain outside my house now to thank for this. x_

* * *

**A Time and Place**

When Mrs Hudson spotted Molly at her door, she was rather surprised to see her.

"What are you doing, here my d—, oh."

Realisation struck her when Molly gave a shy smile and gingerly lifted the tiny ice box up for the landlady to notice.

"That's not cans of beer, I suppose." the landlady said with a knowing chuckle.  
"Well…no, just some uh…you know, Sherlock." replied the pathologist with a shrug.  
"Spare me the details," Mrs Hudson chuckled. "Come on in, love."

The two ladies exchanged knowing and amused smiles as Mrs Hudson let Molly, and the supposed box of whatever body parts they were, into the flat.

"Hello?" Molly said, stepping through the detective's doorway.  
"Ah, Molly." said Sherlock, swiftly emerging from his room.

Sherlock walked to his door and peeked out of it carefully to see if Mrs Hudson was in view. When he was satisfied that she was nowhere in sight, he turned back into his flat and shut the door.

"Why have we braved the prying eyes of Mrs Hudson and the glaring light of day to meet here in Baker Street?" Molly asked, tossing the empty ice box aside, "We normally meet at my flat."  
"Yes," he said with a sly grin, "We do."  
"So…why are we meeting here? Decoy ice box and all?  
"Your bed's too small." he said.  
"My bed's too small?" Molly repeated, biting her lip to stop from grinning.  
"Yes," he remarked, unable to stop _his_ grin.

Molly shook her head and laughed before staring back at the detective in amusement.

"Incidentally, the weather forecast says it's going to rain. And it's going to be torrential."  
"Torrential?"  
"Well, torrential enough."  
"Enough for what? And since when did you believe the news forecasts anyway? You were always complaining that they were unreliable."  
"Mycroft has these most impressive satellites. I check with him from time to time."  
"And you checked with him about rain because…"  
"Because I needed the rain."

There was a quiet sigh as Molly tried to make sense of what the man was saying. The man who claimed to be a logic machine and the epitome of reason. Before Molly could ask him the next obvious question, he titled his head, pointed to the air and paused to listen.

"Do you hear it? These satellites are really spot on…"  
"_What_ are you on about?" Molly asked, sinking into his arm chair.

He did not need to explain for within seconds, there came the slow hiss of the beginnings of rain. Then, the heavy downpour really began, surrounding the flat with the deafening sound of water beating down on awnings and pavements and the tops of parked cars. The sheets of water roared around them, slowly grating on Molly's nerves.

"You do know how much I hate the rain, right?" she said with a sigh.  
"Y-es…" he answered slowly.  
"B-ut?" she asked in return.

There was a glint in his eye that did not escape her. The corners of her lips lifted as he slowly walked over to her. Reaching for her hand, he pulled her up from his armchair and bade her to follow him.

"Sherlock…what are you on about?" she said with a laugh as he led her down the corridor.

He continued to lead her into his room, shutting the door behind her and began to kiss her feverishly, holding him close to her. He could feel the blood rush to her face and the gasps that caught in her throat. He smirked and pulled apart from her, staring at her with a rather charged gaze.

"Your bed's too small," he whispered, tilting his head in the direction of his own.  
"Really?" she asked, snaking her arms around his neck.  
"I was hoping we could experiment in mine," he said, his lips grazing the skin of her jawbone.  
"How daring of you," she replied, "You know we're not supposed to let anyone know about this…"

He laughed quietly against her skin before kissing her slowly on the side of her neck.

"Hence, the rain," he said with a smirk.  
"Oh?" she remarked with a knowing glint in her eye.  
"No one will hear us now," he whispered, his hands beginning to roam.

There was a sudden peal of thunder that startled them both, causing them to lurch abruptly into each other. The pair laughed at their rather juvenile methods of concealing what was obviously a very adult 'experiment'.

"Did the satellites say how long to expect the storm for?" she asked cheekily.

Sherlock let out a low chuckle and pulled her right up to him. He took in the closeness of her frame against his and the comforting scent of her hair. The stupidest thing Sherlock Holmes had ever done was _not_ realise the delight of her proximity sooner. So, he was not going to waste any time now.

"Well, you know," he said, stealing a quick kiss, "Ages."

**END**


End file.
